Ash's Goodra
This Goodra is a -type Pokémon formerly owned by Ash Ketchum and was the fourth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Biography Goodra first appeared as a Goomy when a Swanna dropped it and fell straight into Ash's face. Goomy looked really dry and weak when Swanna carried it, so Ash and his friends took it to a nearby lake for it to recuperate. However, as Goomy started bonding with them they learned it was easily frightened such as when it hid from Clemont's Dedenne since it was part Fairy-type and Goomy was a Dragon-type. When Goomy was hungry, it went to the forest and started to eat some leaves from a bush. But, when Clemont's Chespin accidentally angered an Ariados while getting some food, Goomy easily became petrified and hid behind Ash's Pikachu. Using one of Clemont's machines, the gang figured out why Goomy was afraid of Bug and Fairy-types: It once lived in a pond with some forest Pokémon until a vicious group of Bug-types attacked. Luckily for Goomy, a flock of Swanna saved it and carried it away from the pond to somewhere safe. All of a sudden, Team Rocket appeared and captured Pikachu and Goomy. While captured, Goomy bonded with Pikachu and helped it escape using its slime. As they escaped, Pikachu backed Goomy by carrying it as they ran back to Ash. However, Team Rocket chased after them when they found out they escaped. Ash and his friends arrived to save them, but during the battle Pikachu and Fletchinder became confused after getting hit by James' Inkay's Psybeam and started to attack each other. Goomy was touched by Ash's willingness to protect it from danger at his own expense, so in return it stepped in and blasted Inkay and Pumpkaboo with Bide. Once Team Rocket was blasted off, Goomy decided to become Ash's Pokémon. Ash gently caught Goomy with his Poké Ball. While stopping to let their Pokémon out, the gang was attacked by Team Rocket and became separated. Goomy ended up with Serena, Bonnie, Pancham, Dedenne and Meowth. When Meowth reunited with Jessie and James, Serena and Bonnie battled them to prevent them from capturing Goomy. During the battle, Goomy was reminded of the trauma it endured and ran off. Dedenne later found it accosted by Team Rocket and intervened on its behalf to protect it. Touched by Dedenne's unconditional selflessness, Goomy fought alongside it until Ash and the others arrived. After Team Rocket was dealt with, the gang was pleased to see Goomy had gotten over its fear of Dedenne as it sucked on its ear to thank it for protecting it. Before his Gym battle with with Ramos, Ash let Goomy out of its Poké Ball to watch from the sidelines so it could get an idea of how he and the rest of his Pokémon battled. When Ash went into town with Serena to find a present for his Pokémon, he left Goomy in Bonnie's care with the other Pokémon. While he was away, Bonnie had to take care of Goomy's hydration needs. While traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Ash and co. were led to an oasis full of Spoink enslaved by a rogue Grumpig. Seeing them subjected to Grumpig's every whim and temperament and remembering its own experience, Goomy was determined to liberate them from their oppressor. When Grumpig defeated Dedenne and had Goomy up against a wall, Ash protected it from being hit. Bonding with its trainer over his willingness to stand up against the tyrant, Goomy found new resolve and evolved into Sliggoo, immediately dispatching Grumpig with its newly-learned Dragon Breath attack. While traveling to Lumiose City, Sliggoo was introduced to Tierno and his Pokémon. However, Team Rocket showed up and captured Sliggoo along with Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu. Sliggoo helped them escape when their cage tumbled down a cliff and shattered into pieces. Luckily, Sliggoo, Raichu, and Wartortle were found by Bonnie and Tierno. By the time Ash, Serena, and Pikachu showed up, Team Rocket attacked and caused a fire. As the fire engulfed the group, Sliggoo remembered a similar experience from its past when its friends were surrounded by flames. Unwilling to let its trainer meet the same fate, Sliggoo summoned a rain storm with Rain Dance. As the rain came down, Sliggoo's body began to glow and it evolved into Goodra; its feelers lengthened and it doubled in height. After blasting off Team Rocket with its newly-learned Dragon Pulse attack, Goodra teamed up with Pikachu in a double battle against Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu, easily winning. Goodra was used in its very first and only Gym battle by Ash as the second Pokémon chosen to battle Clemont. During the battle, it fought Clemont's Heliolisk. Despite Goodra's enormous strength and size, Heliolisk managed to weaken and overpower it with its speed, blinding Goodra with Flash and paralyzing it with Thunder Wave, making Ash recall it and send out his Hawlucha. Goodra was sent out again against Clemont's Luxray after it defeated Hawlucha and Pikachu. Immediately upon sending it out, Ash had it use Rain Dance to cancel out Luxray's Electric Terrain on the battlefield and cure its paralysis via its Hydration ability. Although it was hit by Thunder Fang, Wild Charge and Swift, Goodra managed to endure Luxray's attacks and launched a powerful Bide. The blast did a huge amount of damage to both combatants, but despite this Luxray was finally knocked out, giving Ash the victory and earning him the Voltage Badge. While Goodra ate lunch with everyone, the group came across a old man named Keanan who looked after a group of Pokémon living in the marshlands. Upon visiting its old home, Goodra reunited with its old friends and Kenzo explained to the group that Goodra's home was attacked by a Florges and her army of Bug-type Pokémon, and that unfortunate experience caused Goodra to become fearful of Bug and Fairy-types. When Florges and her army came to attack Goodra's home again, Goodra stepped in to save its friends. Florges was surprised to see Goodra had evolved and challenged it to a battle. Goodra and Florges fought intensely until Goodra learned Ice Beam and used it to turn the tide. After Florges was defeated Goodra was unexpectedly knocked out by Jessie's Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and James' Inkay's Psybeam, which gave Florges and her army a chance to escape. As night fell, Kenzo took Goodra to his hut where it recovered. As Goodra slept, Florges, who was tricked and lied to by Team Rocket, ordered her army to capture Pikachu, Dedenne and Goodra's long-time friend, Wooper. Although Goodra was injured, it was able to go after Pikachu with the help from Serena and Kenzo. When Frogadier and Fletchinder were defeated by Florges' Bug-type army, Goodra chased after them. But when the Pinsir and Ariados got in the way, despite Ash and Bonnie trying to reason with them, Serena and Clemont held them off with their Pokémon while the others went to the cave to look for the captured Pokémon. Once they arrived they met up with Florges, only this time she had no intention of attacking them. She showed them that the mystic water is disappearing and her child, Floette, is very ill and she was trying to cure her. Florges blamed Goodra for draining the mystic water and attempted to have her Seviper henchmen drive them out. But before it happened, Team Rocket arrived and revealed the reason why Florges and her army invaded Goodra's homeland was because she wanted the mystic water in order to save Floette from dying. Florges also believed that the inhabitants caused the drainage and was tricked by Team Rocket into hurting Goodra and its friends long ago. Upon hearing this, Goodra and the others came to realize that Florges wasn't as malicious as they believed she was and that her only motive was saving Floette. As Team Rocket escaped, Goodra, Ash, and Florges chased after them and barely managed to break into their jet. Once they found the captured Pokémon, Goodra held the doors open for Florges and Ash to enter. As they were about to save them, they were confronted by Team Rocket. Goodra and Florges teamed up and battled against James' Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo, freeing the captured Pokémon in the process. Florges and Goodra sent Team Rocket flying with a Solar Beam and Ice Beam combination, but the cost of the battle caused the jet to fall apart. After the Pokémon were taken down safely by Yanmega, Florges started to fall but Goodra grabbed her which resulted in it losing its balance and falling along with her, spurring Ash to dive after them. As Team Rocket's jet exploded in midair, Ash, Florges, and Goodra landed safely on the ground with the help from the Pokémon's Water Gun. But despite defeating Team Rocket, the marshlands was still scarce. Goodra summoned a rainstorm with Rain Dance and Florges used Grassy Terrain to flourish the land. With the mystic water restored, Floette was fully recovered and Florges and Goodra made a truce, which resulted in them forming a relationship with each other. As everyone watched the sunrise and the marsh Pokémon making peace, Ash made up his mind and told Goodra to stay in the marshlands with its friends. Goodra, reluctant by this, understood and knew it was for the best, bidding Ash and Dedenne a tearful farewell with a hug and thanked the former for everything he did for it. As the gang departed for Laverre City, Ash and Goodra waved goodbye to one another, promising to never forget one another and meet again someday. Personality When Ash and his friends first met it as a Goomy, Goodra was a very friendly Pokemon who would affectionately suck on people's ears. However it was a very timid Pokémon and had a phobia towards and -type Pokémon like Clemont's Dedenne and Ariados. But despite its timidity, Goodra showed itself capable of performing strong attacks like Bide and would use Rain Dance to increase its strength and abilities. In further spite of its timidity, as a Goomy, Goodra possessed (and presumably still possesses) a degree of physical endurability, easily rebounding from multiple hits as demonstrated on two occasions. Goodra hated being insulted or criticized. If it thought someone was saying something offensive about it, it would use Rain Dance on them to make them apologize. Goodra was also resourceful in how it utilized its slimy body: It could use it to deflect attacks from other Pokémon without taking further damage to itself and could utilize the slime for escape purposes, such as when it lubricated Pikachu with it to help it slip through the bars of Team Rocket's metal cage. After evolving into Sliggoo, Goodra seemed to have more confidence in itself and its abilities: In Good Friends, Great Training!, it showed no hesitation when it repeatedly tackled a large boulder standing between itself, Wartortle, Raichu, Bonnie, Tierno and Dedenne when they needed to find the others, suggesting that Ash's confidence, courage and concern for others is rubbing off on it. Sliggoo's power and confidence continued to grow after it evolved into Goodra. Before leaving Ash it learned two new moves, Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam, but for the most part still relied on Bide as its signature finishing move, such as when it used it to defeat Clemont's Luxray with relative ease. Before facing down the Florges who'd attacked his homeland and tormented it years ago, Goodra still retained some fear of it. It shook this fear off when Ash gave it some words of encouragement about how strong it became. In Beyond the Rainbow!, Goodra showed itself to be an understanding Pokemon: When Ash decided it would be for the best to leave it behind to look after the marshlands, Goodra was tearful at first, but understood his reasons for doing so and made no protest against Ash's decisions. Known moves Voice actors *Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese as a Goomy and a Sliggoo) *Yūji Ueda (Japanese as a Goodra) *Tom Wayland (English as a Goomy) Trivia *Goodra was Ash's second -type Pokémon, the first being Gible. However, Goodra was the first and currently only one of Ash's -types to evolve. **Goodra is Ash's first and so far only pure -type Pokemon. *As a Goomy, Goodra was Ash's smallest Pokémon. *Goodra was both Ash's first fully evolved Kalos Pokémon and his first Pseudo-Legendary. **Meanwhile, it was the second Pseudo Legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character, the first being Iris' Dragonite. *Goodra comes in just behind Ash's Charizard for taking the shortest time to fully evolve: Charizard evolved from Charmeleon three episodes after evolving from Charmander, while Goodra's evolution from Sliggoo happened four episodes after its evolution into Sliggoo from Goomy. The record for fastest evolution however is held by Ash's Butterfree. *Goodra is Ash's fourth Pokemon to be released over the course of the series' history. The first three were his Butterfree, his Pidgeot and his Lapras. As with the latter two, the reason behind Goodra's release was for it to look after its home and friends after they were threatened by a predator and/or Team Rocket. *Goodra was Ash's only Dragon type not to have a double weakness to the Ice-type. Gallery Ash's Goomy.png|As Goomy Ash Sliggoo.png|As Sliggoo Ash and Goodra.png|Goodra with Ash and Pikachu Ash Goomy Rain Dance.png|Using Rain Dance as Goomy Ash Goomy Bide 1.png|Charging Bide as Goomy Ash Goomy Bide 2.png|Firing Bide as Goomy Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath as Sliggoo Ash Sliggoo Rain Dance.png|Using Rain Dance as Sliggoo Ash Goodra Bide 1.png|Charging Bide Ash Goodra Bide 2.png|Using Bide Ash Goodra Rain Dance.png|Using Rain Dance Ash Goodra Hydration.png|Hydration activated Ash Goodra Dragon Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse es:Goodra de Ash Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon